wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! 2006 Truthiness Awards Nominations are now closed; no new nominations will be accepted. Any nomination posted with a time stamp after "07:00 (UTC) (Midnight PST)" will not be accepted. To nominate your best stuff for a 2006 "Truthie", click here Remember, if you do not nominate your stuff, no one can vote for it, so nominate your stuff, ASAP!!! But don't forget to vote for features below! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Nominees= Bear Hunters of America Voting ends: 18 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1-I feel all it might need is a few adventures--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 12 November 2006 (UTC) George Washington Voting ends: 18 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1-maybe a few minor formatting tweaks, otherwise a "Yes"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:32, 12 November 2006 (UTC) +1 A couple more headings at the top and a few missing links (like, to at least one of the Colbert refs) is all it would take to get a "Yes" from me. --seaRob 22:36, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Atheists Voting ends: 19 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 just a little formatting, sections maybe--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Ralph Reed Voting ends: 19 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 the pictures need a little work--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Condoleezza Rice Voting ends: 20 November 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 13 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Constitution Voting ends: 20 November 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 one of my first complete articles, finished in one day--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:08, 13 November 2006 (UTC) +1 That's a one day article? Must've been a long day... --matty233 14:37, 13 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Superb article. And so much truthiness. --seaRob 00:26, 15 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Marx Voting Ends: 20 November 2006 nominated by --matty233 14:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I've been working on this page for a while now, I think it's about ready for display --matty233 14:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 it needs a little finishing, a little more meat to make the story flow--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:23, 13 November 2006 (UTC) BVM Sponsorship Opportunities Voting Ends 21 November 2006 nominated by --seaRob 18:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Another in the Catholic series. Grace be unto you. --seaRob 18:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) +1, it's like a communion wafer for your eyes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 14 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet